


For Science

by ClockworkDragon, DeyaAmaya



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: AFTG Reverse Big Bang 2019, Biting, Blow Jobs, Car Sex, Enthusiastic Consent, Lingerie, M/M, Semi-Clothed Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Team Bonding, Thigh-High Socks, jenga and trivial pursuit drive the plot for some reason, mostly just porn, the foxes betting as usual, thigh kink, this is only then percent plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-09 01:25:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17992193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClockworkDragon/pseuds/ClockworkDragon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeyaAmaya/pseuds/DeyaAmaya
Summary: “Here’s what I propose: we’ll play a game, and I’ll even let you pick which one, but we’re going to set some stakes. I’m not going to let you talk big and walk away free of punishment if you lose.”Without hesitating, Kevin asked, “Fine, I choose Trivial Pursuit. What are the stakes?”Allison put a finger to her lips and tilted her head, as if she was actually thinking of a response and didn’t plan this whole thing days ago.“Hmm, did you know the spirit store recently added fox themed thigh-high socks to their stock? They’ve become quite popular amongst cheerleaders.”This statement seemed to throw Kevin off because he just stared blankly at Allison until she continued. Andrew was not, however, an idiot. He could see where this was going.“How about whoever loses has to wear the socks for an entire school day; including morning and evening practices?”“Holy shit,” Nicky whispered. “You are one devious bitch.”Allison winked.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all!! This is written for the AFTG Reverse Bang 2019. The lovely art this fic is based off of was done by DeyaAmaya and can be found [here.](https://andreil-minyasten.tumblr.com/post/183464208431/time-to-post-art-this-here-is-my-first-entry) Go give it some love!!

Andrew should have known that something like this would happen. The foxes were a rowdy, prideful group, so when Neil dragged Andrew to another one of their ‘team-building’ nights for drinks and boardgames, he shouldn’t have been surprised at how quickly the evening descended into chaos. 

It all started with Jenga.  

Of course Neil had never played it, which meant Boyd and Wilds had rushed to set it up so that Neil could try it out. The team ended up sitting on the floor in a circle, minus Andrew and Aaron, who refused to play. Everything was going well until Kevin fucked up his turn and sent the tower tumbling to the ground. 

“Nice going, Day,” Allison sneered. “That had to be the worst attempt I’ve ever seen.”

“Fuck off,” Kevin said, “I’m too drunk to play this, my hands keep shaking!”

“Weak.”

Allison was clearly trying to annoy Kevin, and tipsy as he was, he made it too easy for her to succeed. Dan, sensing a fight, tried to distract them by suggesting they play another round. She quickly rebuilt the tower and set the game in motion. 

Neil was a decent player, or maybe it just seemed that way since everyone but he and Renee were semi-drunk. Still, despite shaking hands and questionable block choices, the round lasted much longer this time. On Kevin’s next turn, everyone watched as he tried to shimmy out his block. Kevin held his breath as he carefully removed it, the tower swaying minutely. He threw his hands up in victory when the tower stayed upright. Nicky gave him a high five and Kevin sent Allison a smug look. Unfortunately, he wasn’t paying enough attention when he placed his block at the top of the tower, and his finger caught one corner. The structure collapsed, and so did the peace in the room.

Everyone started screaming at once. Andrew sipped his drink and watched as Allison laughed in Kevin’s face. Nicky had his head in his hands, and Matt was patting his back consolingly. Neil sat in the middle of it all, looking confused. 

Andrew sipped his drink and only half payed attention as Allison continued to roast Kevin, whose face had turned bright red from either the alcohol or embarrassment. Kevin was a prideful man who also hated losing, so it came as no surprise when he started to throw a tantrum.

“That was unfair, I’m drunk! I could beat your ass at any game any day of the week if you hadn’t cheated and poured vodka down my throat to put me at a disadvantage!”

“Uh, I’m pretty sure you were the one pouring vodka down your own throat,” Nicky said.

“Face it, Day, we’ve discovered the thing you suck at. Tough. How does it feel to have eight other people be better than you?”

“Andrew and Aaron didn’t play, we don’t know that I’m the worst!” Kevin yelled.

“Don’t fucking drag me into this,” Aaron said.

“Boo hoo, poor Kevin, whining about losing. How old are you?” Allison crowed.

It was clear to everyone that she was just trying to piss Kevin off, and he was making it too easy for her to get under his skin. Kevin was so furious that the veins in his temples were showing.

“Fucking face me in a game that doesn't involve hand-eye coordination and I’ll show you how outclassed you are,” Kevin snarled.

“Dude, you’re taking this too seriously, she’s just fishing for a reaction,” Matt said.

“No, no,” Allison said, a devious grin stretching across her face, “I’m intrigued by this challenge.”

Andrew watched the foxes glance at each other in confusion. 

“Here’s what I propose: we’ll play a game, and I’ll even let you pick which one, but we’re going to set some stakes. I’m not going to let you talk big and walk away free of punishment if you lose.”

Without hesitating, Kevin said, “Fine, I choose Trivial Pursuit. What are the stakes?”

Allison put a finger to her lips and tilted her head, as if she was actually thinking of a response and didn’t plan this whole thing days ago.

“Hmm, did you know the spirit store recently added fox themed thigh-high socks to their stock? They’ve become quite popular amongst cheerleaders.”

This statement seemed to throw Kevin off because he just stared blankly at Allison until she continued. Andrew was not, however, an idiot. He could see where this was going.

“How about whoever loses has to wear the socks for an entire school day; including morning and evening practices?”

“Holy shit,” Nicky whispered. “You are one devious bitch.”

Allison winked.

Everyone watched Kevin as he warred with himself over whether or not his pride was worth such a risk. 

“Agreed,” he snapped. “But since that hardly seems like a punishment for you, if  _ you  _ lose, you need to go an entire day listening to me and not insulting me.”

Now everyone looked to Allison. She had the smallest of frowns pulling at her lips, but she nodded.

“Let’s not hog all the fun, though. We are a team after all,” Allison said. “Who else wants a piece of the action?”

“This is so stupid,” Aaron said.

Andrew silently concurred.

But the foxes were a reckless bunch who lived for making bets. 

“I’m in,” Matt said.

“Like hell I’m missing out on this,” Nicky exclaimed. “Count me in!”

Renee and Dan both nodded as well.

“What about you boys? You game?” Allison asked.

Andrew watched Neil, somehow knowing that his answer would be idiotic. 

“I’ll play if Andrew does,” Neil said.

Oh, Neil, so predictable.

“Well, Minyard?” Allison prompted.

Yes, Andrew found this situation stupid and dramatic, but Neil was looking at him with a challenge in his eyes and Andrew had never been good at ignoring Neil when he looked like that. Plus, Andrew’s mind supplied, Neil’s legs would look fucking hot in those stockings.

“Fine. Kevin, Aaron and I are a team.”

The statement earned him several curious looks, including a raised eyebrow form Neil. Allison, however, was smiling like a shark who tasted blood in the water.

“Excuse you, I didn’t agree to this,” Aaron said.

Everyone ignored him.

“What are the other teams?” Dan asked.

“I want Neil on my team!” Matt said, throwing an arm over Neil’s shoulder.

“I’ll be your third person,” Renee offered.

“That leaves me, Dan and Hemmick,” Allison said. “To reiterate: the losing team has to wear the socks or play nice with Kevin for a day. Let’s do this.”

They set up the game, and the mood was noticeably more tense than before. Everyone was competitive, and no one wanted to be the losing team. 

Allison’s team rolled first.

“Six, good start. The colour is orange.” Nicky moved their wheel while Matt read out the question.

For the first few rounds Andrew refused to say anything, he merely watched to see how competent everyone was. Despite his reluctance to play, Aaron was quite good at answering the Science and Entertainment questions. Kevin dominated the History category and won the team the first pie on the board. The others were mostly well-rounded, though they missed more questions than they got right. 

Unsurprisingly, Neil was a useless player. He answered one geography question and one about the meaning of a french word used to describe wine, but for the most part he remained silent and blank-faced. 

At the half-hour mark, Andrew’s team was in the lead with four pies, Allison’s team had two and Neil’s team had a pathetic total of one slice. Tired of sitting through the game, Andrew decided it was time to make an effort. 

“Ok, what is the boiling point of water on the centigrade scale?” Dan asked.

“Easy,” Aaron scoffed, “100 degrees.”

“No fair, that was really easy!” Nicky complained.

“Sucks,” Aaron said, as he rolled and moved their piece.

“Next question is: what king was forced to witness the signing of the Magna Carta in 1215?” Nicky read tersely. 

Kevin barely thought about it for a minute before shouting “King John!”

“Damn it, that’s right.”

Kevin rolled and landed on the pink pie tile.

Allison looked at the question and smirked. “What comedian was born Allen Stewart Konigsberg?”

The room quieted. Kevin’s face was contorted into an expression of irritated confusion. Allison fanned herself with the card as if their failure was guaranteed. 

“Woody Allen,” Andrew answered.

Every head whipped to face him, then back to Allison. 

“Ohmygod is he right?” Nicky squeaked. 

“Unfortunately.”

“Fuck yeah,” Kevin exclaimed as he put their fifth pie into their wheel.

“How the fuck did you know that?” Aaron asked.

Andrew rolled the die and ignored the shocked faces and questions directed at him.

“Green. Read the card, Boyd.”

Matt scrambled to obey.

“What is the longest-living land mammal after humans?”

“Elephants?” Aaron guessed.

“Right on,” Matt said.

Another two rolls and correct answers later, they were on a pie tile again.

“I can’t believe this,” Dan said.

Neil calmly picked up a card. 

“For the winning pie,” he began, “What did the T.S. stand for in Eliot’s name?”

He looked at Andrew over the card, a smirk playing at his lips.

“Thomas Stearns,” Andrew said, and watched as Neil’s smirk turned into a full smile.

“Correct.” 

Kevin placed the final pie into the wheel and held it up smugly. “Looks like we win.”

Aaron sighed with relief, “Can I go now?”

“No we still need to determine a loser,” Allison sniffed. “We need to play for second and third place.”

“Why do I need to be here for that?” Aaron grumbled.

“Excuse me, why is everyone ignoring the fact that I won? Don’t you have something to say to me about not sucking at board games?”

“No? There was no stroking your ego involved in the bet, dumbass,” Allison said.

“I actually despise you, Reynolds.”

“Back at you, Day.”

“How about we all continue the game, hmm?” Renee interjected before the conversation could devolve any further.

“Good idea,” Kevin said, “I still need to watch Allison lose.”

“Not today asshole. Wilds, Hemmick, get your brains in gear.”

The game continued and after a few minutes Neil shifted across the floor until he was next to Andrew. He quietly asked if Andrew wanted another drink. When Andrew shook his head, Neil got up to go to the kitchen. He returned with two bottles of water, which he passed to renee and Matt. Instead of sitting with them though, Neil came back to share the couch with Andrew.

“Hey,” he said softly. “You were great at the end there. Want to help me play?”

“No.”

Neil quirked an eyebrow.

“Oh really. Is there anything I can do to convince you otherwise?” Neil’s voice was a quiet purr, and the offer was tempting; but Andrew had other plans this time around.

“You’re on your own, junkie.”

Neil’s expression intensified at Andrew’s refusal. “Interesting.”

For a moment, Andrew wondered if his intentions were transparent, if Neil had caught on to what Andrew was trying to do. Then he decided that it didn’t matter if Neil knew or not.

“Can I rest my head on your shoulder at least? All this thinking is hard work.”

“Are you an idiot?” Andrew asked.

“Hmm, your idiot,” Neil replied.

Andrew pulled Neil’s head down roughly so he wouldn’t have to see the look swimming in the sea of Neil’s eyes. He felt Neil’s cheek move as he smiled into Andrew’s shoulder.

\-------

“YES!” Dan, Nicky and Allison screamed in unison some time later. They put in their final pie and held up their completed wheel in victory.

“Looks like Team Matt has to do the dare,” Dan said, lips turning up in a mischievous grin.

“Aww man. How did we end up taking the fall for an argument between Kevin and Allison?” Matt lamented.

“Suck it up losers, that’s life,” Allison said.

Neil shook his head fondly at her. 

“What’ll it be guys: the socks or taking orders from Queen Day?” Allison asked.

“I don’t hate myself enough to put up with the latter. Bring on the fox socks!” Matt declared.

“Fuck you, Boyd,” Kevin said.

“Neil?” Dan prompted.

Neil took one look at Kevin’s expectant face and quickly inclined his head towards Matt.

“I’m with him. Kevin already bullies me on the daily, I don’t want to find out what he’s like when given absolute power. Socks for me.”

Kevin looked livid.

“Fuck you too, Josten.”

“I suppose I’ll wear the socks as well,” Renee said,a hint of mirth in her voice, “For solidarity.”

“Alright! We’re going to look awesome!” Matt said as he proceeded to give Renee and Neil high fives.

“Y’all are champs. I’ll buy the clothes for you, so be here bright and early on Monday to get ready.” Allison said.

“I’m going to take so many pictures,” Nicky gushed.

“Can everyone who’s not Matt get the fuck out of our room now?” Aaron demanded. 


	2. Chapter 2

The weekend passed quickly and Neil woke up Monday morning to a loud pounding on their door. 

“Go answer that before I kill whoever is on the other side,” Andrew growled from the bunk above him.

Groggily, Neil stumbled out of bed and went to see who it was. He opened the door to reveal Allison, looking put together and fresh despite the fact that it was 6  AM . 

“Morning, sweetie,” she said.

Neil yawned in reply but Allison took no pity on his sleepy state as she pulled him out into the hallway towards her dorm. Inside, Dan, Renee and Matt were already huddled around the kitchen table where a pile of packed clothing was waiting. There was way more than three pairs of socks.

“You went overboard again,” Matt said. He was holding two plastic packages with some sort of orange fabric in each.

Allison shrugged, “The spirit store had a lot more...variety than what I was expecting.”

Dan held up a package that looked to be filled with orange and white lace. “Are they even allowed to sell this shit to students?”

Neil was confused, “Why wouldn’t they be able to sell it?”

Everyone looked at him with alarm before they seemed to register how clueless he was. Then Dan burst into laughter.

“Oh you sweet human,” she said, “Neil this is fox themed lingerie.”

“O-oh,” he said, trying not to blush.

Allison threw her arm around his shoulders and gushed about his adorable reaction.

“Don’t worry, Neil, you don’t have to wear that. I think I’ll save it for when a prime opportunity presents itself.”

“Do you just scheme in your spare time?” Neil asked.

“Excuse you, I scheme  _ all  _ the time. Now enough talk, let’s get you guys ready.”

Neil, Matt and Renee were forced to try on multiple pairs of the socks to make sure they got the best fitting ones. Renee seemed a little shy while modeling them, and Neil realised that he never really saw Renee show her legs outside of practice and game days. She preferred sweatpants or longer skirts. The others noticed her mild discomfort and made sure to shower her with compliments to make her feel more confident.

“They look great on you, Renee!” Allison said.

“Thanks,” Renee said, tucking her hair behind her ear timidly, “I guess I’m just not used to this kind of style.”

“Me either, but I think I rock it!” Matt exclaimed. He lifted one leg onto the table to show off the bright orange socks proudly, and Neil couldn’t help but smile at his pose. The socks did look good though a little tight; Matt was wearing the biggest size they had, but the fabric still strained against his wide thighs.

“You really do, babe,” Dan giggled. “But I think Neil wins this one. He pulls them off effortlessly.”

Matt winked at Neil and gave him a goofy thumbs-up. “I can’t argue with you there.”

Neil looked down at his orange-covered feet and wondered what Andrew would say when he saw him.

After that, Allison gave them each two pairs in their size with the instructions to wear them from the moment they left the dorms. They had to wear the socks to practice, but no one wanted to wear sweaty socks afterwards, which was where the backup pair came in.

“And wear shorts today! Don’t you dare try to hide those beautiful legs, boys!” Allison said as she ushered Matt and Neil into the hallway. Matt gave Neil an encouraging pat on the back before he disappeared into his room. Neil shuffled back to his dorm, socks in hand, and wondered why he was so nervous.

Nicky, Kevin and Andrew were in the kitchen when Neil entered. He greeted them briefly but hurried to get ready for the day. He tried to put an outfit together that would look decent with the socks, and ended up wearing black workout shorts with a plain white t-shirt. He slid his armbands on and finally rolled on the socks. They were a solid palmetto-orange and reached a couple inches above his knee. Instead of a regular hem, though, the tops of the socks were shaped to look like fox ears at the front, and there was stitching on the back of the knee in the image of a fox tail.

It was certainly an interesting design.

Ready to hit the gym, Neil grabbed his bag and went back out to the kitchen.

Nicky saw him first and wasted no time running up to Neil.

“OH MY GOD! You look absolutely adorable. Turn around, let me see the back!”

Neil humoured him, knowing it was best to let Nicky get it out of his system as soon as possible.

“Aww so cute. But also sexy. Your legs look like a whole snack in these,” Nicky said.

Neil had no idea what he was talking about, but Andrew didn’t seem to like it.

“Nicky,” he warned. Self-preservation skills kicking in, Nicky backed away with his hands up. 

“I’m so glad I didn’t lose the bet,” Kevin said between mouthfuls of his seven-grain cereal.

Andrew’s face remained impassive, but Neil saw the way his eyes flicked to his legs as Neil walked to steal the coffee mug out of Andrew’s hands. He finished off the rest of the drink, hoping the caffeine would help eliminate his lingering exhaustion. Andrew frowned when Neil handed him back the empty mug, but he didn’t say anything. The rest of the morning passed like any other, and they made their way to practice without issue.

\-------

“Do I even want to know?” Wymack said upon finding three of his players wearing thigh-highs to morning workout.

“Probably not,” Dan grinned.

Wymack shook his head and waved them towards the machines. Not much could faze their coach after some of the shit he’d seen.

The mood in the gym was normal despite the fashion statements Renee, Matt and Neil were making; the upperclassmen were aware of the bet, and the clueless freshmen players were too afraid to say anything about it. Neil spent most of his time on the treadmill, and he knew without looking that Andrew was watching him run. When Wymack called time, Andrew was the first one out of the room, and Neil hurried to follow him. They didn’t speak as Andrew drove his group back to Fox Tower. After a quick stop back at the dorms to shower and change, Neil waved goodbye to Andrew and the others and went to wait for Matt in his room. They had their morning class in the same building on Mondays, so they often walked there together.

“Ready to go?” Matt asked, shouldering his bag. Neil nodded and they went on their way.

Predictably, they got a few curious looks from other students, but no one outright bothered them about the socks. Neil learned quickly that there would always be the odd asshole who’d try to make trouble, but for the most part college students didn’t give a fuck what you did so long as you ‘stayed in your lane’ as Nicky put it.

“See you later,” Neil said to Matt as they parted ways on the stairs. Matt’s class was on the fifth floor while Neil’s was on the third, and Matt often complained about taking the stairs with Neil, who refused to be lazy by riding the elevator.

Classes were long and boring. Neil spent more time doodling exy plays and random shapes than he did actually paying attention. He got a text from Andrew when he was on break between classes.

_ Parking lot. _

Neil frowned. Andrew was supposed to be in class right now.

_ Coming _

When Neil exited the building to find Andrew’s Maserati idling by the curb, he didn’t hesitate to open the door and climb into the passenger seat.

“What are you doing here?” he asked. Then he noticed how tense Andrew was; the way his hands gripped the wheel tightly, how stiff his back was, how he was slightly turned away from Neil—oh. “You’re hard.”

“And you’re an idiot.”

“Is this a booty call?” Neil grinned.

“I’m going to cut out Nicky’s tongue so he can’t teach you that shit anymore,” Andrew growled.

He roughly put the car in drive, moving them out of the parking lot.

“Andrew, did you call me here to get off?”

“Do you want to get off?” Andrew countered.

“Yes,” Neil said. He already felt warm all over and he was pretty sure he had a semi. “Here?”

Andrew shook his head. Neil kept silent as Andrew drove them to the football field parking lot, which was abandoned this time of day. He parked in the shade of a tree and killed the engine.

“Backseat,” Andrew said. Neil climbed over the gear shift, giving Andrew a nice view of his ass as he tumbled into the backseat. “If you got shoe marks on my leather I’m going to murder you.”

“Can you suck my dick first?” Neil smirked. Andrew rolled his eyes but threw open his door to meet Neil in the back.

“You want me to blow you?” Andrew asked, once they were both in the backseat.

“Yes. Is that ok?”

“Yes.”

Neil looked around, “How do you want to do this?”

Andrew thought about it for a minute. 

“Take off your pants. Leave the socks on.”

Andrew watched with lidded eyes as Neil kicked off his shoes and shimmied out of his pants and underwear. Then, Andrew lay down on the seats so that he was propped up against the door, and pulled Neil on top to straddle his lap, thighs tensing to keep him from sitting on Andrew completely. 

“Can you stay like this without touching me?” Andrew asked. Neil nodded. He was blushing nervously; they’d never tried this kind of position before, and it was making Neil really fucking excited. Plus, there was something about wearing only stockings and an oversized t-shirt that turned Neil on. “Hold on to the door behind me if you need to. Don’t move your hips.”

“Ok.” Neil said.

Andrew began by running his hands up Neil’s calves and over his thighs. He stopped when he reached the hem of the socks, and he scratched at the skin there, teasing. Neil’s breath came out shaky. Andrew’s hands continued upwards until they were smoothing over the slope of his ass.

“Andrew,” Neil groaned.

“Here,” Andrew said as he used one hand to lift the bottom of Neil’s shirt and hold it in front of his mouth. Neil raised an eyebrow but accepted the fabric between his teeth. His abdomen and groin now exposed, Andrew wasted no time sliding Neil’s dick into his mouth. 

Neil cursed through his teeth, surprised at the sudden action. Andrew sucked and licked him sloppily, too worked up to focus on finesse. Neil didn’t mind at all, especially when Andrew started to pick up speed.

Neil tried to keep his composure even as he felt himself tensing like a wire pulled taught. The t-shirt in his mouth was wet from his saliva but he didn’t care. Andrew moved off his dick to glance up at him, eyes black with desire. His lips and chin were spit-slick and red and the sight made Neil’s dick twitch.

When Andrew took him back into his mouth, he also put his hands around the back of Neil’s thighs, right below his ass. Instead of moving his head, Andrew slowly pulled Neil forward by applying pressure to his thighs. Neil’s eyes fluttered shut because the sight of him fucking into Andrew’s mouth, even if Andrew was technically doing the fucking, was too much to handle. He groaned out an imitation of Andrew’s name as he forced himself to restrain his hips. He was worried he’d accidentally give Andrew more than he could take.

Andrew must have felt the resistance, because he gripped Neil tighter and pulled him closer. Neil’s dick hit the back of Andrew’s throat and suddenly he was spilling onto Andrew’s tongue.

“Fuck, shit. Are you okay?” Neil asked frantically, afraid he crossed a line. He immediately bent to offer the dry part of his shirt for Andrew to wipe his mouth, or spit in, or  _ something.  _

Instead, Andrew rolled down the window and casually spit out a glob of Neil’s cum onto the pavement.

“ _ Andrew, _ ” Neil complained.

“Shut up and come here.”

Andrew pulled him down to meet him in a kiss. They pulled apart naturally and Neil asked, “What about you?”

Andrew held up a finger for Neil to wait. Neil heard Andrew unzip his pants and slide them down. He kept his underwear on and slowly reached up to guide Neil down onto his dick. 

“Can I grind on you?” Andrew asked.

Neil nodded enthusiastically, “Yes. Definitely yes.”

“Stay still,” Andrew warned.

He held Neil in place by his hips and experimentally thrust up. Neil felt Andrew’s dick rub against his bare hole, and he shivered with pleasure. Words of encouragement fell from Neil’s lips like a mantra. Growing confident, Andrew put more power into his motions, grinding against Neil’s ass continuously. Soon enough they were both panting, and Neil could tell Andrew was close to coming by the way his thrusts grew more erratic and imprecise. Andrew dug his fingers into the tops of Neil’s thighs as his entire body stiffened. Neil could feel Andrew’s dick pulse against his ass as he came. 

“Fuck,” Neil said, unable to think of any other word at the moment. Andrew stroked the tops of Neil’s trembling thighs in reply. “That was...nice.”

Andrew snorted. “Idiot.”

“Kiss me?” 

Andrew sat up and wrapped his arms around Neil, pulling him in to carry out the request. The kiss helped settle Neil’s nerves. He liked being close to Andrew, liked exploring their intimacy; but sometimes the intense emotions still caught him off guard. He imagined it was similar for Andrew, who had to deal with his own inner conflict each time they touched each other. But kissing always helped them stabilize in the midst of their confusing feelings. When they felt secure in their bodies once more, they used paper napkins to clean themselves up and got dressed. As Andrew drove them back to their classes, Neil couldn’t help commenting on Andrew’s abrupt appearance earlier.

“So I take it you like the socks?” he grinned.

Andrew threw one of the dirty napkins at him.

“Fuck off.”

\-------

Later that night, Neil discreetly sent a text to Allison.

_ Hey, do you still have that lingerie _ ? Neil typed.

_ That’s so bold of you Neil. I never thought I’d see the day.  _

_ But I said I was saving it. Why do you need it? _

_ I’m testing a theory _ , he replied.

_ Oooh this is for science! _

_ Well then, who am I to deny you. Come by my room tomorrow, and I’ll see what we can work out _ ;) ;)


	3. Chapter 3

The following Wednesday, Neil put his plan into action. He’d gone to Allison’s last week and told her he wanted to dress up his legs again because Andrew seemed to like it last time. She was supportive of his initiative and desire to spice up his sex life. Neil wanted to tell her that his sex life didn’t need spicing, or whatever the fuck, but it would sound weak considering he was in her room to try on lingerie.

Their sex was fine though. Better than fine. Neil just liked the fact that Andrew was so receptive to the socks. He wanted to see Andrew’s attentive expression again, and feel him run his hands along his legs.

After some trial and error, Neil decided to start off small and just wear the thigh garter Allison offered him. She pouted when he turned down the matching panties, but he really wasn’t ready for that yet. He pulled the garter out from where he’d shoved it to the bottom of his bag. It looked alright despite the rough treatment, and Neil quickly put it in the pocket of his sweatpants. He heard Kevin call for him barely five seconds later, and he rushed to gather his things for night practice.

When he hurried into the hall where Andrew and Kevin waited, he hoped he looked calmer than he felt. It had been a while since he could keep a flawless mask on his face.

When they arrived at the court, Andrew went straight to the stands, ignoring Kevin’s complaints at him skipping practice again. In the locker room, Neil and Kevin changed out in silence; Neil taking extra care to finish after Kevin.

“Hurry up, Neil,” he said before leaving to set up the equipment. Once Neil was sure Kevin was gone, he pulled the garter from his sweats and slid it up his leg so that it rested on his upper thigh. He moved his leg in different positions, making sure the lace wasn’t visible when his shorts rode up. Satisfied, Neil closed his locker and hurried onto the court.

\-------

“Ok take five,” Kevin said after an hour. Neil jogged off the court, thankful for the water break. He made his way over to where Andrew was sitting on the bleachers, and caught his water bottle when Andrew tossed it to him. Neil took a long drink. When he was done, he placed the bottle on the bench and put a foot up next to it so that he was leaning forward.

“Did you see that move I did?” Neil asked.

“Am I supposed to be impressed?” 

“I thought you would appreciate the footwork, yeah.”

Andrew hummed but remained unbothered. Neil shrugged and absently scratched at his thigh. Andrew’s eyes snapped to the motion.

“What the fuck is on your leg?”

Crap. Neil forgot about the thigh garter. Andrew wasn’t supposed to notice it until after practice. For a moment he wondered if he should just ignore the question; but then he saw the burning in Andrew’s eyes, and decided fuck it.

Slowly, he moved his hand to the bottom of his shorts, and he pulled up the fabric to reveal his upper thigh. There, sitting snugly around his muscle, was a black lace thigh garter with a tiny orange bow. Neil heard Andrew’s breath catch.

“Do you like it?” Neil asked lowly. Even without answering, Neil could tell that Andrew most definitely did. 

Andrew hovered a hand over Neil’s leg. “Yes or no?”

“Yes.”

Andrew’s hand was warm, his touch light. He slid his palm up from Neil’s knee over the top of his thigh until his fingertips brushed the lace. Andrew slid one finger under the fabric teasingly and Neil shivered at the sensation. 

“Andrew,” he sighed.

Andrew looked up to meet Neil’s gaze, and his desire must have been obvious because in the next moment Andrew yanked his shorts back into place and grabbed Neil’s hand. He pulled Neil away from the court and towards the lockers. Kevin noticed their hasty retreat and shouted after them.

“Practice is over for today,” Andrew snapped over his shoulder.

Then they were in the locker room and Andrew had Neil pinned against the wall.

“Where the fuck did you get that?” Andrew demanded.

“Is that really what you want to waste time on right now?” Neil quipped.

Andrew glared and pulled Neil down into a kiss. It was harsh and biting, but Neil didn’t care. He felt Andrew’s hand on his thigh again, and it slipped under his shorts to feel the lace. Suddenly, Andrew stepped away, and the abrupt loss left Neil reeling.

“What—”

“Get changed.”

Neil hurried to comply, eager to get back to the dorms. He shed his uniform and equipment quickly and had just pulled on a spare white tee when he felt Andrew’s hand brush up against the small of his back. Neil looked over his shoulder to meet Andrew’s heated gaze. Andrew hovered his hands above Neil’s hips until Neil nodded permission. Then he used his grip to turn Neil around and crowd him against the lockers.

Andrew kissed him with trembling restraint. His hands moved from Neil’s waist down to his ass and Neil groaned softly. It was hot, being pinned by Andrew in a semi-public place, wearing nothing but a thin t-shirt, briefs and a thigh garter. 

Andrew pulled back to look Neil in the eye as he ground their hips together. The feeling of Andrew’s jeans against Neil’s bare thighs, and the friction against his dick sent his mind reeling.

“Fuck,” Neil gasped. “I thought we were leaving.”

“We are,” Andrew said. He stepped away, leaving Neil suddenly cold. Andrew reached behind Neil to snatch his sweats out of his locker and shoved them into Neil’s shaking hands. He watched as Neil fumbled to pull them on. He didn’t distract Neil again as he put everything away and pulled on his shoes. They walked out of the fox lounge to see the stadium lights still on, which meant Kevin intended to continue practicing without them.

That was fine with Neil since it meant one less person they’d have to kick out of the dorm. Speaking of which; Neil took out his phone to send Nicky a short text telling him to go to Matt’s room for a while. Nicky’s reply came thirty seconds later, despite it being nearly midnight. 

_ Wow this is like the third time this month you guys have sexiled me :(( _

_ The things I put up with for young gay looove _

_ Have fun neil ~~ _

The final text was made up of a bunch of emojis that Neil didn’t care to decipher.

“I told Nicky to hang with Matt,” Neil said as they climbed into the Maserati.

“Someone’s eager.”

“Maybe if you didn’t grind on me five minutes ago I wouldn’t be.”

“Maybe if you weren’t being a fucking tease by wearing lingerie to practice that could have been avoided.”

Neil grinned and leaned into Andrew’s space.

“I think you like it,” he whispered. 

Andrew pushed his face away and started the car without a word. He made the five minute drive to Fox Tower in three, but it was still too long a wait for Neil. 

As soon as they unlocked the door to their room they had their hands all over each other.

“I want to fuck you, yes or no?” Andrew said against Neil’s neck.

“God—yes.” 

Andrew pulled Neil to the bedroom, but Neil hesitated in the doorway. Andrew stopped immediately and opened his mouth, but Neil cut him off before Andrew could misinterpret Neil’s actions.

“It’s a yes,” Neil assured him, “I’m just wondering if I should take a quick shower, I kind of smell.”

Andrew rolled his eyes.

“Get on the bed, Neil.”

Neil laughed as Andrew shoved him into the room and down onto his bed. Andrew quickly took off his shirt, then climbed on Neil to help him with his own. Once they were both shirtless, Andrew wasted no time covering Neil’s chest in rough kisses and soft bites. Neil gripped the bedsheets in both hands so he wouldn’t accidentally touch Andrew as he was swept away in the amazing feeling of Andrew’s lips all over him.

Andrew had made his way down to Neil’s hips, and Neil let out a surprised moan when he felt Andrew suck at the skin over his hip bone. Neil couldn’t take it.

“Andrew, I want—can I touch you?” he gasped.

Andrew paused, and Neil almost whined at the loss of contact.

“Yes,” Andrew said, “Above the waist.”

“Fuck,” Neil said as Andrew dipped down again to bite at Neil’s abs. Neil put his hands in Andrew’s hair, attempted to glide his fingers down the back of his neck. He let Andrew lick up his stomach and trail open-mouthed kisses along his collarbone for a few minutes; until Neil’s patience finally ran out and he pulled Andrew up to crush their lips together. Andrew made a soft sound that could have been a laugh it it didn’t sound so self-satisfied.

“Hurry up,” Neil urged when they broke apart again.

Andrew’s face remained unbothered as he calmly reached down to slide Neil’s sweats of his legs, being extra careful not to dislodge the thigh garter. Andrew ran his hands up Neil’s bare legs, his eyes dark and expression intent. Neil knew Andrew liked his legs, it wasn’t a new discovery by any means, but every time Andrew focused his attention on them Neil still got inexplicably flustered.

Andrew lifted the leg with the garter so that Neil’s ankle rested on his shoulder. Andrew ran his hand down over Neil’s calf to grip the back of his knee, while his other hand slid down Neil’s stomach to the line of his boxer-briefs. Neil bit his lip in anticipation as Andrew thumbed at the waistband, finger slipping under the fabric, only to retreat again seconds later.

The next time Andrew’s thumb went under the band, Neil’s impatience became too much, and he lifted his hips to thrust up into the touch. Andrew’s gaze met his.

“Behave,” Andrew said, voice even. Neil wasn’t fooled; Andrew’s composure was only on the surface. Stubbornly, Neil used his leg over Andrew’s shoulder to pull him forwards and urge him to get a move on. Andrew’s eyes flicked to Neil’s thigh, where his muscles had tensed with the action. Neil smirked.

“You could be between my thighs right now but for some reason you’re stalling,” Neil quipped. 

“You’re infuriating. It’s called foreplay, Josten.”

“I prefer offensive plays.”

“Did you just make an exy pun in the middle of sex?”

“You call this sex? I’m falling asleep here,” Neil mocked.

Andrew rushed forward so that he was nose to nose with Neil, who hissed at the strain in his leg due to the awkward position.

“Shut your fucking mouth,” Andrew said, before he proved himself redundant by kissing Neil quiet. Well, mostly quiet. Andrew’s hand finally pushed Neil’s underwear down far enough to free his dick, and Neil let out a long moan as Andrew gripped him tightly. He jerked him off mercilessly, until Neil was squirming with pleasure-pain. He came with a gasp, hips thrusting into Andrew’s hand to ride out the feeling of blissfully falling apart. Andrew gave him time to gather his wits, only moving back when Neil gave him a tired nod.  

Neil sighed as his body stretched out.

“You almost cramped my leg,” Neil complained.

“Stop bitching and get the lube,” Andrew commanded. Neil huffed but twisted to reach his hand into the narrow space between the wall and his mattress, where he kept a bottle hidden for times like this. He struggled with the awkward angle and blindly felt around for it. Apparently Neil was taking too long because he suddenly felt Andrew’s finger tease at his rim, using Neil’s own cum to smooth the way.

“Fuck, what happened to, ah, your patience?”

“You said to hurry up,” Andrew mocked.

Neil finally found the lube, and he tossed it at Andrew’s chest in retaliation.

Andrew remained unfazed. He popped the cap and poured the lube on his fingers, then shifted to lie between Neil’s legs more comfortably. 

“You can put your legs around me,” Andrew offered. Neil did so, keeping his thighs open but bending his knees to rest his feet in the dip of Andrew’s back. He sucked in a breath when Andrew pushed the first finger in.

“Ok?”

“Yeah, keep going.”

Andrew continued to stretch him out, adding a second finger soon after. The fit was tighter this time, and Neil bit his lip. Andrew paused again, but Neil assured him he was ok, and that it had just been a while since they last did this. Andrew was careful with his motions, and Neil melted a bit on the inside.

Maybe to distract him, Andrew turned to kiss at Neil’s inner thigh, right above the garter. Neil involuntarily tensed, and he heard Andrew exhale sharply and kiss him again.

“Feels good,” Neil praised.

Andrew took that as the encouragement it was and proceeded to litter kisses all along Neil’s inner thigh, from his knee to groin. Neil felt himself begin to harden again, unable to remain calm with the combined pleasure of Andrew’s fingers and mouth. 

Then Andrew ran his tongue under the garter and bit down, hard.

“Oh  _ fuck, _ ” Neil groaned. Pulses of electric pleasure shot from beneath Andrew’s tongue to meet deep within Neil, only to disappear just as quickly. He clenched around Andrew’s fingers, desperate to feel full in the wake of emptiness left by such an intense pleasure.

“Again, do that again, fuck, Drew, I need—” Neil babbled senselessly.

Andrew cursed lowly. He added a third finger at the same time he bit Neil again. Neil’s hands flew to grip Andrew’s hair as he saw stars. Andrew sucked at the bite spot, and Neil couldn’t hold back his shout.

“God, Andrew,” Neil whimpered. “Want you in me. Come on,  _ come on. _ ”

“Fuck,” Andrew growled. He nearly tripped as he rushed to get a condom from his drawer, and if Neil wasn’t so wound up he would have laughed at the rare display of clumsiness. Then Andrew was back in the circle of Neil’s legs, pushing his pants and boxers halfway down his legs and rolling the condom on urgently. Neil passed him the lube and spread his legs eagerly. When Andrew was ready, he grabbed the back of Neil’s knees and pushed them towards Neil’s chest, his weight pressing over Neil.

He rubbed himself against Neil’s rim a few times before finally pressing in. The moan that left Neil’s mouth was drawn-out and filthy. Andrew slid in fully and took a moment to center himself. Neil pulled his face close and kissed him everywhere he could reach.

“Move. Come on, Andrew,” Neil urged.

“You’re so—” Andrew pulled back to thrust forward, “—demanding today.”

“Is that bad?” Neil asked, voice slurring slightly.

Andrew captured Neil’s lips, kissing him deeply.

“No.” Andrew moved back so he wasn’t smothering Neil anymore, not that Neil was complaining. Positioning himself to be more stable on his knees, Andrew tightened his grip on Neil’s legs and began to fuck him for real. Neil threw his head back and focused on the slide of Andrew inside him. It felt amazing, and Neil doubted he would ever get tired of the feeling. 

With each heavy thrust, Neil felt waves of pleasure build within him, until he was barely able to keep his head above them. It was terrifying, exhilarating; the way Andrew could force all thought out of Neil’s mind, make him come apart with just a few touches. It was a delicate balance between control and helplessness, and the only thing keeping them on even footing was their mutual trust.

“Close,” Neil managed to say between moans. He put his hand around himself to try and get that extra boost towards his climax, but Andrew had other ideas. He pushed Neil’s hand away and Neil allowed it, knowing Andrew would get him there one way or another.

He didn’t expect Andrew to press his thumb into one of the bruising bite-marks around the garter. Neil’s body reacted instantly and intensely; hips lifting off the bed, stomach clenching as his orgasm hit him. The waves were strong enough to drag him down into a state of muted bliss, and he almost missed the moment Andrew curled up as he chased his own release. A moment passed as they tried to catch their breath. 

Once they settled from the pleasure-high, Andrew carefully pulled out and tossed the condom. Like always, he moved to get a damp cloth from the bathroom to wipe Neil clean. Neil hummed softly when Andrew finished, and he patted the mattress beside him in invitation. Andrew swapped his black jeans for soft sweats and crawled into bed. Neil shifted to his side to face Andrew, grinning.

“Your leg fetish is hot,” Neil said lightly.

“You seem to share it with me,” Andrew drawled.

“Is it a leg fetish? Or a biting fetish?”

“Hard to tell,” Andrew said seriously.

“We need to do more research, collect more data. For science.”

Andrew’s lips twitched, and when he replied there was a hint of amusement in his voice.

“For science,” he agreed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who knew Neil and Andrew had such a passion for science....
> 
> tumblr (main): @c-dragon-pirates  
> tumblr (aftg): @thefoxycourt


End file.
